Lucky
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: "...Kau itu hanya iri dengan Itachi..."/Sasuke, seorang anak yang suka clubbing. Hingga akhirnya ia harus menerima Itachi memperkerjakan Kakashi sebagai pengasuhnya, sampai ia dapat bertemu dengan Sakura karena usul Kakashi untuk pergi ke psikolog/RnR?/


Disclaimer :

**Masashi Kishimoto © NARUTO, 1999**

**Kazuma B'tomat © Lucky, 2011**

Main Character :

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Genre :

**Friendship**

Warning :

**Alternate Universe**

.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production present…

.

.

.

.

Cip…Cip…Cip…

Matahari baru saja menunjukan seberkas cahayanya di langit. Bunyi kicauan burung terdengar seperti melodi natural yang menguar di pagi hari ini. Embun menetes dari daun-daun hijau, membuat udara terasa dingin. Orang-orang sedikit demi sedikit mulai melakukan aktivitas rutin mereka. Sebuah truk sampah tampak berjalan mengambil sampah-sampah yang ada di tong sampah rumah-rumah yang dilaluinya.

Sebuah mobil baru saja masuk ke sebuah rumah yang ada di sana. Dengan badan terhuyung, dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Ia kelihatan sedang mabuk berat. Pintu besar-bercat putih–rumah itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok dua orang _maid_ yang memakai seragam berwarna hitam dengan celemek berwarna putih.

"Tuan muda!" pekik salah satu dari kedua _maid_ itu.

Kedua maid itu berlari mendekati sosok yang dipanggil 'Tuan Muda' itu dan membantunya berjalan. Gerkan menolak muncul dari orang itu ketika kedua _maid_ itu memengang lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya. Tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. Dia mabuk.

"Ta- tapi Tuan-"

"Lepaskan! Atau kalian semua kupecat!" teriaknya. Kedua _maid_ itu melepaskannya. Membiarkannya berjalan sendiri dengan kesadaran minim. Kedua _maid_ itu mengikutinya, takut-takut kalau Sang Tuan Muda pingsan seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu.

BLAM!

Pintu kamar Sang Tuan Muda tertutup dengan kencang. Dia berhasil mencapai kamarnya tanpa pingsan. Nafas lega dihembuskan oleh kedua orang itu.

Tin… Tin…

Terdengar bunyi klakson yang memekakkan telinga –membuat kedua _maid_ itu dengan siaga kembali berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Di depan sana, seorang lelaki berambut panjang baru saja turun dari motornya. Ia melepas helm yang sedari tadi di gunakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Itachi," kata kedua _maid_ itu sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Pagi," jawabnya singkat. "Sasuke mabuk lagi?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Tersirat sebuah keraguan di hati para _maid_ itu. "I- iya Tuan Itachi."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil 'Itachi' itu berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Rumah itu adalah rumah keluarga Uchiha yang hampir selalu kosong karena para penghuninya selalu saja sibuk dengan bisnis mereka. Hanya para pelayan yang membuat suasana di rumah mega itu terasa lebih hidup.

Itachi meraih _wireless_ telephone dan menekan beberapa nomor –menghubungi seseoang.

"Hallo, dengan kediaman Hatake di sini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" jawab sebuah suara feminim di seberang sana.

"Hallo, ini Itachi Uchiha. Bisa saya berbicara dengan Kakashi Hatake err…" Itachi tampak bingung untuk menyebutkan nama orang di seberang sana.

"Ayame. Ayame Hatake," jawab orang itu menyadari kebingungan Itachi.

"Ya, Nona Ayame."

"Baik, mohon ditunggu sebentar."

Itachi menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya sebuah suara maskulin menyambut telephonennya.

"Ada apa ?" tanyanya. Sebelumnya, terdengar seseorang itu menguap terlebih dahulu –tidak sopan memang. Dia pasti baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kakashi, tolong kau jaga adikku selama aku pergi ke Eropa. Aku akan berangkat besok," kata Itachi to the point.

"Hm? Menjaga adikmu?" tanya orang bernama Kakashi itu, "Bukankah dia sudah berumur dua puluh tahun? Untuk apa aku menjaganya?"

"Kau tahu, dia sering mabuk. _Clubbing, liquor,_ dan kadang _drugs_."

"Remaja labil."

"Ya. Kutunggu kau di rumahku jam sembilan. Tidak ada kata telat!"

Tut…

Sambungan telephone pun terputus secara sepihak.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah terlalu siang untuk menyebutnya pagi. Matahari sudah bersinar tinggi di langit. Tempat-tempat makan mulai ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang merasa perutnya lapar. Ya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang –waktunya makan siang.

SREK…

Gorden jendela dibuka, membuat sinar matahari yang sedang panas-panasnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Seseorang yang sedari tadi terlelap di atas kasurnya mulai mengeliat. Ia merasa sebuah cahaya berusaha memasuki kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

"Tutup gordennya!" perintahnya dalam mata terpejam. Tidak ada jawaban dari Sang 'Pelaku' yang membuka gorden.

"Tutup kubilang!" teriaknya lagi.

"Maaf Sasuke. Hari sudah siang dan kau harus bangun. _Sekarang_!" katanya dengan menekankan kata 'sekarang'.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang yang dipanggil dengan nama 'Sasuke' itu. Ia merasa tidak kenal dengan suara orang tersebut. Dengan berat, dia membuka kelopak matanya. Matanya masih membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam pupil matanya.

"Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake!" kata seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Itachi.

"Itachi…" gumam Sasuke pelan –bahkan hanya dia yang bisa mendengar gumamannya itu.

**_Snapshot_**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Bungsu dari dua bersaudara Uchiha.

Usia: 20 tahun

Profesi: Mahasiswa tingkat akhir di University of Japan

Sifat : Egois, tukang memerintah, tingkat sosial rendah –bahkan tidak punya, pendiam.

Kelebihan : Wajah –tampan, otak –jenius, dompet –tebal

Kesukaan : Tomat

Yang dibenci : Itachi Uchiha.

**_Snapshot_**

**Itachi Uchiha**

Sulung dari dua bersaudara Uchiha.

Usia : 27 tahun

Profesi : Pemimpin seluruh cabang Uchiha _Company_ yang ada di Eropa

Sifat : Sabar, penyayang, baik hati

Kelebihan : Sama seperti Sasuke (Wajah, otak, dompet).

Kesukaan : Kerja, menolong orang lai, dan menjaga sang adik (walau secara tidak langsung)

Yang dibenci : Orochimaru

**_Snapshot_**

**Kakashi Hatake**

Anak tunggal dari Sakumo Hatake.

Usia : 28 tahun

Profesi : tangan kanan Itachi sekaligus seorang detective.

Sifat : Pemalas, tukang telat

Kelebihan : Wajah –tampan, Otak –jenius.

Kesukaan : Novel "Icha-Icha Paradise" beserta semua serinya, Pakkun anjing kecil peliharaannya, Sang istri; Ayame.

Yang dibenci : Orang yang mengkhianati persahabatan

**Back to the real time…**

"Keluar!" teriaknya.

"Kami tidak akan keluar sebelum kau bangun!" kata Itachi yang masih mempertahankan posisinya –di ambang pintu.

"Oke, oke." Sasuke terduduk di atas kasurnya. "Sekarang, apa maumu?"

"Dia Kakashi Hatake. Mulai sekarang, dia akan mengawasimu untuk _dua puluh empat jam_," kata Itachi santai dengan penekanan pada kata 'dua puluh empat jam'.

"Aku bukan anak kecil! Aku sudah dua puluh tahun Itachi!" teriak Sasuke yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Itachi itu.

"Kau hanya ada di dalam sebuah badan berumur dua puluh tahun. Tapi jiwamu masih seumuran anak balita!" Itachi berjalan mendekat ke kasur tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Aku tidak mau! Keluar kalian semua!" teriak Sasuke yang emosianya sudah memuncak.

Itachi naik ke ranjang dan mencengkaram kerah baju Sasuke. Membuat wajah keduanya berdekatan. _Onyx_ bertemu _onyx_. Terlihat sekelebatan kilatan marah dari salah satu _onyx_. Sedangkan _onyx_ lainnya menatap _onyx_ yang lain itu bagaikan seribu panah yang menghujam tubuh _onyx_ yang lain itu.

"Turuti kataku atau kau tidak akan memiliki kebebasan sedikitpun. Ayah dan Ibu mempercayakanmu padaku. Ingat itu, Sasuke!" bisik Itachi pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sasuke. Itachi menghempaskan Sasuke ke ranjangnya begitu saja.

"Cih!" decih Sasuke.

BLAM!

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Dia langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang juga ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Kakashi, dia hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan dekat jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan taman kediaman Uchiha ini yang terhampar luas.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk putih melilit di pingganggnya. Sebuah handuk lain digunakannya untuk megeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan bulir-bulir air.

"Keluar," kata Sasuke datar. Kakashi hannya menatapnya dengan wajah _innocent_.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Keluar dari kamarku! Aku mau pakai baju!" kata Sasuke yang nada bicaranya mulai naik satu oktav.

"Kita sama-sama laki-laki, jadi apa masalahnya?" tanya Kakashi.

Ingin mencabik-cabik Kakashi. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sasuke meraih handphone-nya dan memanggil seseorang. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, datanglah tiga orang berbadan kekar yang membawa pedang di kedua tangan mereka. Ketiga orang itu berjalan menuju Kakashi dan mendekatkan pedang mereka ke leher Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi panik. Tentu saja itu hanyalah _acting_. Seorang detective seperti dia tidak boleh merasa panik –karena itu hanya membuat otak tidak bisa berpikir jerni.

"Keluar dari kamarku, atau kau akan…" Sasuke membuat gerakan dengan tangannya yang seolah-olah memotong lehernya, "…mati."

"Oh_… Okay… I'm go out_!" Kakashi berjalan keluar. Dan pintu kamar Sasuke dikunci rapat.

Sasuke sempat merasa lega namun…

"Hm… kau terlalu bodoh, Orang-orangan sawah!" kata Sasuke mengambil sebuah benda yang ukurannya teramat kecil yang berada di sofa yang tadi di duduki Kakashi.

Takut hal yang sama terjadi lagi. Sasuke mengambil bajunya dari lemari dan memakainya di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini terparkir di areal parkir University of Japan. University of Japan, universitas tempat Sasuke menuntu ilmu. Di universitas ini, hanya anak-anak ber- IQ diatas standart-lah yang di terima di universitas ini. Unoversitas ini menyediakan sarana dan prasarana yang lengkap dengan dosen-dosen dan rector yang sudah di akreditasi.

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke yang menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa masih diikuti oleh Kakashi.

"Kau tidak ingat kata kakakmu itu?"

"Ergh!" erang Sasuke frustasi. Dia membiarkan Kakashi mengikutinya.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dia merahi sebuah iPod nano dari saku celana baggy –nya, lalu dia memasangkan headset ke telinganya. Ia masih memilih lagu yang ada di dalam file-nya tanpa memperhatikan kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya dengan menggunakan tongkat.

Tok!

Kaki Sasuke terselandung tongkat itu. Kalau saja ia tidak memiliki keseimbangan yang baik, sudah dapat dipastika kalau ia akan jatuh –dan habislah gengsi Uchiha muda ini.

"Ma- maaf!" kata orang itu. Orang itu adalah seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan sepasang iris _emerald._

"Huh!" Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Dia hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan gadis yang meminta maaf kepadanya itu. Dia berpikir, pasti gadis itu hanya ingin mencari perhatiannya saja –sama seperti gadis-gadis lain.

"Maafkan teman saya, nona," kata Kakashi meminta maaf mewakili Sasuke.

"Ah, itu memang salahku," katanya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan teman saya," kata Kakashi membungkuk, "Permisi, nona." Kakashi berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah hampir mencapai lift.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, menurutku gadis tadi itu… buta," ujar Kakashi. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke!" teriak Kakashi.

"Apa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang risih mendengar teriakan Kakashi.

"Ah, sudahlah!" kata Kakashi yang malas membahasnya kembali.

Ting! Lantai lima…

Sasuke dan Kakashi keluar dari lift. Mereka menyusuri lorong lantai lima itu yang ramai oleh para mahasiswa. Sebagian besar dari para kaum hawa memperhatikan kehadiran dua orang ini. Bisik-bisisk terdengar dari para kaum hawa. Tentu saja membicarakan Kakashi yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Sasuke, sepertinya kau harus berterimakasih pada Kakashi sekarang.

Sasuke berbelok memasuki kelasnya. Seperti biasa, dia duduk di sudut kelas paling belakang dekat jendela. Kakashi mengikutinya untuk duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang kau dibayar Itachi untuk mengikuti kelas kuliahku!" kata Sasuke.

"Sayangnya itu benar."

"Gezz…" Sasuke memperhatikan Kakashi dari atas sampai bawah. Penampilannya memang seperti dirinya –seorang remaja. Tapi siapa yang sangka kalau dia adalah seorang calon ayah muda yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun?

"Kau tidak membawa apapun?" tanya Sasuke.

Kakashi menujukkan sebuah iPhone4 miliknya kepada Sasuke. "Gunakanlah perkembangan teknologi untuk mempermudah pekerjaanmu." Skak mat! Sasuke sudah tidak bisa membuat alasan untuk supaya Kakashi pergi jauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu…

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak Kakashi menjadi penjaga Sasuke. Sudah dua bulan juga Sasuke memendam dendam pribadi pada Kakashi. Selama dua bulan itu, sudah banyak hal yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Kakashi. Sudah berbagai macam cara yang Sasuke gunakan untuk menjauhkan Kakashi darinya–tapi tentu saja semua cara itu gatot –gagal total.

Kini, Sasuke sedang menonton sebuah film di kamarnya. Rasa risih masih menghantuinya kalau Kakashi berada dalam radius kurang dari satu mill darinya. Kakashi sekarang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Ia ikut menonton film yang sedang berjalan di layar LCD tv tersebut.

"Sasuke, kau mau tahu pendapatku tentang kau?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam terpaku ke layar yang ada di depannya –tapi Kakashi tahu kalau Sasuke pasti mendengarnya.

"Kau itu hanya iri pada Itachi karena ia mendapat perhatian lebih dari Ayahmu. Saking irinya kau pada Itachi, kau sampai-sampai stress, tapi kau tidak menyadarinya. Sekali-kali, cobalah berbagi masalahmu pada seseorang. Psikolog bisa membantumu." Kakashi bangkit berdiri. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dompetnya. "Ini kartu nama seorang psikolog –dia memang bukan seorang psikolog terkenal seperti Shizune Shiranui– yang kuyakin bisa membantumu –itupun juga kalau kau mau. Namanya Rin. Dia teman lamaku."

Kakashi berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia berkata, "Oh ya! Untuk dua minggu kau bebas dari pengawasanku. Karena ini untuk persiapan melahirkan istriku. Itachi juga sudah mengijinkanku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sasuke!"

BLAM…

Pintu tertutup.

Sasuke yang tadi berlagak masa bodo dengan yang dikatakan Kakashi, merasa tergelitik oleh kata Kakashi tadi. Apa benar sebenarnya dia itu stress? Sebaris kalimat itulah yang membayangi isi pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih kartu nama yang ada di depannya itu.

"_Ini kartu nama seorang psikolog –dia memang bukan seorang psikolog terkenal seperti Shizune Shiranui– yang kuyakin bisa membantumu –itupun juga kalau kau mau. Namanya Rin. Dia teman lamaku."_

Mungkin, untuk kali ini aku mengikuti saranmu, Kakashi, batin Sasuke.

Esok Harinya…

Hari ini adalah Hari Minggu. Hari dimana para pekerja kantoran libur dari pekerjaannya. Hal ini tidak termasuk Rin. Dia harus melayani para pasiennya yang membutuhkan jasanya. Tempat di mana Rin membuka praktek memang tidak besar. Tempat prakteknya hanya berada di samping rumahnya.

Tempat itu terdiri dari dua bagian. Bagian luar, tempat pasiennya menunggu. Di sana ada dua buah sofa yang saling berhadapan yang disekat dengan sebuah meja. Di samping sofa, ada sebuah dispenser. Dan juga bagian dalam, tempat Rin melakulan tugasnya sebagai psikolog. Di sana ada sebuah kursi panjang dan bergelombang, tempat para pasen berbaring. Tujuannya, suapa para pasien rileks untuk menceritakan masalah mereka.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa. Berhadapan dengan seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan sepasang iris berwarna _emerald_. Gadis itu memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dengan jaket yang terbuat dari rajutan berwarna kuning lemon. Dia terlihat amat manis dengan senyum mengembang di bibir berwarna _pink_ –nya.

"Hai!" kata gadis itu.

"Um… hai?" balas Sasuke ragu.

"Baru datang ya?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Suaramu. Aku tidak pernah mendengar suara baritone milikmu," katanya masih dengan senyum mengembang di sana. Dalam hati, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan kalau gadis di depannya ini adalah seorang tunanetra.

"Aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura!" gadis bernama Sakura itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," kata Sasuke sambil membalas jabat tangan Sakura. 'Aku seperti pernah mendengar nama itu,' batin Sasuke.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke-_san_."

Satu jam. Sudah satu jam berlalu untuk menunggu gilirannya. Saat menunggu itu, Sasuke dan Sakura sama sekali tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sasuke sibuk dengan iPod dan headset –nya, sedangkan Sakura sibuk dengan dimensi yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Apakah masih lama? Ini sudah satu jam," kata Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Oh, sudah satu jam ya. Maaf aku tidak tahu," kata Sakura meminta maaf. "Lagi buru-buru ya? Nanti saat giliranku, kau saja yang masuk duluan."

"Hn. Terimakasih." Serendah-rendahnya jiwa sosial Sasuke, setidaknya dia masih mengucapkan terimakasih pada orang lain.

"Sama-sama."

"Sakura-_san_, ini giliranmu," kata seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna keunguan.

"Rin-_san_, Sasuke-_san_ sedang buru-buru. Jadi lebih baik dia yang terlebih dahulu," kata Sakura.

Rin –wanita berambut pendek yang berwarna keunguan itu– sempat kaget. "Um… baiklah. Silahkan masuk ke ruang praktek, Sasuke-_san_."

Saat memasuki ruang praktek, wangi aroma terap yang tercium dari lilin yang berada di sudut ruangan langsung menguar begitu saja ke indra penciuman Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_san_, silahkan berbaring di sana," kata Rin menunjuk sebuah kursi yang bergelombang. Rin sendiri menarik sebuah kursi lain mendekat ke samping kursi bergelombang itu.

"Um, Rin-_san_, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura, dia mengalami kebutaan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dulunya, dia adalah seorang _phographer_ muda yang sangat terkenal," kata Rin.

'Tertanya dulunya ia adalah seorang _photographer_. Pantas saja aku pernah mendengar namanya,' batin Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-_san_, ceritakan masalahmu. Aku akan mendengarkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam Sasuke menunggu di dalam mobil Lamborghini –nya. Menunggu keluarnya seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang menggunakan tongkat. Sebenarnya, Sasuke menunggunya karena ingin mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah memberinya kesempatan duluan.

Pintu yang terbuat dari kaca bening itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Sakura yang berjalan dengan tertatih menggunakan tongkatnya. Sasuke langsung saja turun dari mobil dan membantunya untuk berjalan. Sasuke memegangi salah satu tangan Sakura yang tidak memegang tongkat.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-_san_," kata Sakura.

Sasuke sempat kaget mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia belum berbicara lagi dengan gadis di hadapannya ini. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?" tanyanya.

"_Feeling_."

"Oh…" Sasuke masih memegangi tangan Sakura.

"Kau belum pulang, Sasuke-_san_?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu. Bagaimana kalau kita minum teh sebentar?" ajak Sasuke.

"Ah, tidak perlu Sasuke-_san_," tolak Sakura halus.

"Sudahlah tak apa," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

Sasuke membantu Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah kedai dango di dekat sana.

"Jadi, aku mau minum apa, Sakura-san?"

"Ocha saja."

"Baiklah, dua ocha dan satu porsi dango," kata Sasuke pada seorang pelayan yang menghampiri meja yang mereka tempati.

Seperti tadi, selama menunggu pesanan mereka diantar, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura. Cantik. Itulah yang ada dalam benak Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, dirinya telah hanyut dalam pesona Sang Sakura Musim Semi yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ini, pesanan Anda." Pelayan itu menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. "Silahkan menikmati."

Sakura meminum ocha –nya perlahan. Sebelumnya, ia sempat kesulitan untuk meraih gelasnya kalau saja Sasuke tidak ada di sana. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia juga meminum ocha –nya.

"Kau suka makanan manis ya, Sasuke-_san_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memesan seporsi dango?"

"Untukmu."

"Hahahahah…" Sakura tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku ini tidak dapat melihat. Akan sangat sulit bagiku untuk memakan sesuatu," kata Sakura yang sudah bisa mengontrol tawanya.

Sasuke mengambil setusuk dango. "Buka mulutmu."

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sudah turuti saja aku!" Sakura pun membuka mulutnya. Sasuke memasukkan sebuah dango ke dalamnya. "Kunyah."

Sakura mengunyahnya dan, "Kau menyuapiku?" tanyanya setelah menelan dangonya.

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hubungan di antara Sasuke dan Sakura semakin dekat. Itachi juga telah melihat perubahan sifat pada adiknya itu. Dia telah menarik Kakashi yang semula menjadi penjaga adiknya itu. Sasuke sekarang telah bekerja di Uchiha _Company_ sebagai pemimpin seluruh cabang yang ada di Jepang. Tentu saja kini waktunya untuk bertemu Sakura semakin berkurang.

Sering kali orang-orang salah mengartikan kedekatan hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka bilang, kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah sepasang kekasih. Pada kenyataannya tidak. Hubungan mereka ini memang hubungan yang terbilang cukup aneh. Tidak ada status yang jelas tentang hubungan mereka.

Setap Hari Minggu sore, Sasuke selalu menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Mereka akan pergi jalan-jalan keliling taman yang ada di dekat rumah Sakura. Kegiatan ini sudah menjadi hal yang rutin dalam hidup Sasuke dan Sakura selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

Ting… Tong…

Sasuke menekan bel pintu rumah Sakura. Tak beberapa lama berselang, Sakura membukakan pintu. Sakura mengenakan sebuah baju berwarna _pink_ berlengan panjang dengan rok yang panjangnnya sebetis. Rambut _pink_ –nya sudah panjang se-punggung.

"Selamat malam, nona," kata Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos putih yang dilapisi jaket hitam dan juga celana jeans panjang.

"Hahahaha… cukup bercandamu, Sasuke-_kun_!" kata Sakura. Oh ya! Sufik '–_san_' yang dulu berada di belakang nama Sasuke juga sekarang telah berubah menjadi '–_kun_'.

"Baiklah, siap pergi,_ Princess Sakura_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, tapi kau harus bilang pada Mamaku dulu."

Setelah berpamitan pada Mama –nya Sakura, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi menuju suatu tempat dengan mobil Lamborghini milik Sasuke. Perjalanan menuju tempat yang diinginkan Sasuke sangatlah lama. Bahkan Sakura sampai tertidur.

"Hei Sakura!" panggil Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi chubby Sakura.

"Engh…" erang Sakura. "Kita ada di mana Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya.

"Ummm… di mana ya?"

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu kita ada di mana, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Oke, oke."

Sasuke turun dari mobil. Dia pergi ke sisi lain mobil untuk membukakan pintu bagi Sakura. Sakura yang di bantu Sasuke berjalan memegangi tongkatnya. Mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Sakura merasa, sesuatu menusuk-nusuk kakinya pelan. Ia berpikir bahwa mereka sedang berada di atas rumput. Di sebuah taman mungkin.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk diujung depan mobil Sasuke. Sakura terus menata ke depan. Mereka berada di atas bukit Distrik Konoha. Dari sini, mereka dapat melihat suasana malam Distrik Konoha yang dihiasi gemerlap cahaya lampu-lampu terang.

"Sakura, kau tahu, sekarang kita berada di bukit Distrik Konoha. Dari sini, bisa terlihat lampu-lampu yang bersinar di kegelapan malam," terang Sasuke.

"Pasti indah ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Sakura, dulu… aku sering kali berpikir bahwa hidupku ini selalu sial. Ayahku lebih memperhatikan kakakku. Keluargaku tidak pernah memperhatikanku," kata Sasuke bercerita.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur Sasuke-_kun_, karena sebenarnya kau beruntung. Keluargamu itu pasti memperhatikanmu –walau itu secara tidak langsung. Tidak ada keluarga yang tidak menyangi anggota keluarganya, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Sekarang, aku merasa beruntung."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku telah mengenalmu. Kau mengajarkanku banyak hal tentang hidup." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Terimakasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama."

"Sakura, _do you wanna be my girlfriend_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau serius Sasuke-_kun_? Aku merasa, aku hanya menyusahkanmu selama ini," kata Sakura. Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di bibir Sakura, perlahan memudar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" kata Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura.

"Terimakasih telah mencintaiku, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Sakura membalas pelukan hangan Sasuke.

"Apa 'terimakasih' –mu tadi berarti 'ya'?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura hanya menganggukka kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura."

**The End**

**3.382 words**

**AAAAAAAAAAA Akhirnya selesai juga fic buat SasuSakuFanday. Phew…**

**Ini adalah fic pembukaan untuk masa HIATUS gw selama ini. Selama HIATUS, gw kena WB tingakat akut! Gw seakan kehilangan semangat buat nulis. Tapi sekarang, gue malah muncul lagi dengan fic gaje, alur aneh, OOC (yang superduperamatsangat), dan segala kelemahannya. Gw jadi inget waktu pertama kali publish fic pertama gw m(_ _)m #pundung.**

**Jujur aja, gue paling suka adengan pas Itachi sama Sasuke. Kesannya keren!**

**Kalo dilihat-lihat, makin ke bawah, kok Sasuke makin OOC ya? Ah terserah ah!**

**Endingnya aneh gak? Semoga gak aneh dan gak gantung ya ^^**

**Thanks buat orang-orang yang mau ngebaca ataupun sekedar mampir di fic gw. Syukur-syukur ada yang mau review, fave, atau alert. (My Inner: ngarep banget lu Kazu!)**

**Buat bajunya, kayanya bakal gue buat dan masukin di tumblr deh. Tungguin aja gambar gue di Picture Up Site! (lihat profile) nanti kalo gak di sana ya di Klarisa's Time (lihat profile) tapi kemungkinan besarnya di tumblr.**

**Akhir kata, boleh minta kritik dan saran? Flame diterima (karena memang nih fic aneh nan gaje).**

**Sign,**

**Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat a.k.a. Kazuma B'tomat**

**Finished at:**

**February 20, 2011**

**11.28 P.M.**

**Published at:**

**February 21, 2011**

**05.25 P.M.**

**Lucky © Kazuma House Production ® 2011**


End file.
